


Take Your Fill

by feygrim



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fitz riding a blindfolded Mack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!

“Touch me,” Fitz whispered. 

And Mack can’t see him, can only see darkness, but he reaches his arms out anyway. He hesitantly wraps them around Fitz’s body, hands slowly trailing down his back then stopping at the soft dimples perched right above his ass. Then he slides them back up, starting a slow massage. 

Fitz moans, shifts on his knees so he curves up to straddle Mack’s cock. His ass just rests there, nestling his cock without a care in the world. 

Mack can’t help the breathless groan that escapes him, he’s just so wet and he wants. He wants Fitz to sink down and fuck him like there’s no tomorrow, use him until he’s rung orgasm after orgasm out of him, have his fill before Mack even gets a chance to taste.

 Fitz nips at Mack’s right shoulder, and Mack can feel the smirk on his face, can feel the stretch of his lips across his skin. “Keep going.” 

He hadn’t realized he had stopped the massage and moves his hands up to flick Fitz’s nipples. He licks his lips and leans forward, waiting. 

Fitz doesn’t leave him waiting for long. Pink, pouty, sinful lips (those lips were seared into his brain, he didn’t need to see them) met his own, a sweet but unsatisfying meal for the starving hunger deep in his gut. 

“Fitz….” That couldn’t be his voice. Desperate and raw and rough. He marveled, yet felt deep down no surprise, that his little engineer could put him in this state. “Fitz, please.” 

“Only c-cause you asked nicely,” Fitz teased. The search for condom and their half-empty bottle of lube felt like it lasted ages. The new slick grip on his cock made him grit his teeth but soon it was gone and Fitz was straddling him again. “R-ready?” 

Mack smiled at the soft uncertainty that lined Fitz’s tone. “Green light, Turbo.” Fitz kissed him and sank down once, then twice, slowly but surely taking him to the hilt. Mack reached up to cup Fitz’s face, rubbing his thumbs at his lips to feel the panting moans leeching out of his boyfriend. “G-goddamn!” 

Fitz huffed out a laugh and rolled his hips, grinding his cock against Mack’s abs. The ease with which he fucked himself on Mack’s cock reminded him of how Fitz prepped himself after blindfolding Mack, only allowing him to listen. That felt like an eternity but it was so fucking worth it to wait, so fucking worth it. 

His abs convulsed when Fitz clenched down on him and hot come spilled onto the indents between them. He dragged a finger through the mess, bringing it to his tongue and sucking greedily. 

“M-mack, fuck, oh god–” 

He couldn’t see him but he could feel the hands clutching his shoulders, the hot tightness wrapped around his cock, the knock of his knees against his trembling thighs that threatened to buck. He knows the way the heavy, lustful darkness swallows up that beautiful blue, the way Fitz bites his lips when he has come. He doesn’t have to see it for it to satisfy him. 

“Know you got more, Turbo. Take your fill.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
